Decorative panels have been in use for a long time, particularly in automobiles, for sound and weather proofing.
Prior art patents pertaining to this subject are;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,390, For "Lining For The Interior Of An Automotive Vehicle". This patent discloses a foundation panel partitioned late at least two contiguous surface areas, by a groove and webs of material laminated on the foundation areas and a seam Is provided between them and tucking portions of the web into the groove and the web is superposed on an adhesive coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,956, for "Interior Trim component For A Motor Vehicle". Disclosure is made In this patent of a fibrous mat attached to .the panel, with various amounts of compression on various areas of the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,045 for "Method For Manufacturing Automotive Interior Components". Disclosure is made in this patent of a urethane foam, Cold pressed on a semi molten thermoplastic resin material.
Other U.S. patents for the record are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,948; 4,810,452; 4,923,542; 4,923;539. PA0 Canadian Patent No. 639,500. PA0 Japanese Patent No. 0221737 Issued Dec. 23, 1983.